The Son
by Werewolff
Summary: Follow up to 'Eternal Love' read that or this won't make sense.


The Son

By Wolffman

**GENERAL COPYRIGHT/DISCLAIMER**:

Xena: Warrior Princess, Gabrielle, Argo and all other characters who have appeared in the syndicated series Xena: Warrior Princess, together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices.

NOTE: All works remain the © copyright of the original author. These may not be republished without the author's consent.

**VIOLENCE WARNING/DISCLAIMER**:

This story depicts scenes of violence and/or their aftermath. Readers who are disturbed by or sensitive to this type of depiction may wish to read something other than this story.

**HURT/COMFORT WARNING/DISCLAIMER:**

This story may be best classified as a Hurt/Comfort Story involving the characters Xena: Warrior Princess and Gabrielle. Readers who are disturbed by or sensitive to this type of issue may wish to read something other than this story.

**Author's Note** This is a follow up to the story "Eternal Love", so if you have not read that story yet; go do it or most of this story won't make sense. There is the usual Xena/Gabrielle subtext here, but nothing worse than the show. This story takes place after the Hope/Solon episodes, but before Iolaus is killed.

Potidia, Now 

"Push!"

The young bard bore down, for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Xena, it hurts!" Gabrielle screamed, sweat stinging her eyes.

Remembering an old trick from her warlord days, Xena rammed two fingers into Gabrielle's thigh. "How's that?" Gabrielle nodded as the pain subsided a little.

"I can see the head. Okay Gabrielle, last time. Push like you really want this to end." The raven-haired woman instructed.

Gripping the bed rails, Gabrielle pushed one more time. As she felt her muscles give out, a sharp cry broke the silence. The cry of her newborn son.

"IT'S A BOY! Gabrielle, you have a beautiful, healthy son." Xena nearly shouted. After cleaning the new born, Xena carefully wrapped him in a blanket and laid him into his mothers waiting arms.

Staring at this miracle, Gabrielle softly cried. "Xena, he's perfect. Just look at him, he's perfect." Looking up towards the ceiling she called out, "Look Harlos, here's your son."

Xena smiled at the scene. _She really deserves this. After all she's been through, this is what she wanted._ Remembering the others outside, Xena rose. "I'll go tell your family."

"Thank you Xena." Gabrielle replied, never looking up from her son

Stepping out into the family room of the house, she spoke. "You can go in and see her, but don't be in there too long. She's had a long day."

Gabrielle's family nearly trampled the ex-warlord in an effort to see the new child.

Walking over to the table by the fireplace, Xena settled into one of the chairs. The last five hours had been a grueling ordeal for Gabrielle; however, the past few weeks had been even worse for her.

The Amazon Village, Four weeks ago 

"Thank the Gods we're here. I can't wait to sleep on a real bed" Gabrielle groaned, stretching her back. Walking was now a careful balancing act. She carried twenty-eight extra pounds on her small frame.

"I told you that Argo could carry the two of you." Xena reminded her.

"ENOUGH FAT JOKES!" Gabrielle yelled. Lowering her voice, "I'm sorry Xena. I didn't mean to snap."

"It's okay. I was a total Harpy when I was pregnant." Xena calmly stated

"Besides, how would I get onto Argo? Especially with this belly?" For added emphasis she patted her swollen abdomen.

"I managed with Solon."

"You gave birth in the middle of a battle; of course you could ride Argo. I bet you took out half the opposing army too."

In a hushed tone she responded, "Actually, no I didn't." As Xena thought back to the night one man entered her life and another left.

"I can't wait for this to be over. I swear he's got his father's legs. He's kicking my bladder ever few steps."

Seeing a chance to ease her friend's mind a little, Xena told her a story. "Solon once made me pee myself." Gabrielle nearly tripped when she heard that, but Xena continued. "We, Borias and I, were negotiating with the Centaurs, and he just wound up and drilled me. I tried to cover it up by spilling my mug, but everyone knew it was me."

"Really?" The blond asked

"Really." Xena answered, "So I know how you feel."

"Gabrielle, you look great!" Eponin said turning to the other members of the hunting party she said "Doesn't she look great?"

"Better than I did." Ephiny answered

Looking at the amazon, she only laughed. "Ya right, I'm as big as a minotuar and twice as crabby."

"I was trying to be nice." Eponin said with a tone of dejection.

Not realizing that the Amazon was joking, Gabrielle started to apologize. "I'm sorry Eponin. My hormones are totally wacko and…" The light went on, "Your not mad at me."

The three women had a good laugh. A strong kick, reminded Gabrielle of certain needs.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go."

"You just got here." Eponin pointed out

"I mean go, my bladder is smaller than it use to be." Gabrielle began to waddle towards the village proper.

"How's she really doing?" Eponin asked the taller warrior.

"She got over the morning sickness rather fast, and is eating like a centaur." Turning to Ephiny, Xena continued, "Speaking of Centaurs, how's Xenon?"

"Active." Ephiny exhaled.

"That bad, huh?"

"He's a normal, active four year old boy; but he's got his father's wild streak in him." Ephiny stated

Thinking about Ephiny's deceased mate, she rolled her eyes and grinned. "Hide your daughters!"

Xena walked into the food hut and immediately spotted the bard. Gabrielle had settled into a chair and was half way through her meal.

"Where do you put all that food?" Xena asked, already recalling how much she ate with Solon.

"I don't eat a lot at one time, I just eat all the time." Gabrielle answered. "Remember, my stomach is crushed against my spine."

"My Queen, it's good of you to return." One of the amazons said

"Thank you." Gabrielle responded. "Who is that?" she asked when the warrior was out of range.

"Della. She came from a city about ten day ride from here." Eponin answered

"I think it's time for the queen's nap. She's been walking all day." Xena announced, noting the bard's drooping eyelids.

"Walking! You didn't let her ride Argo?" Ephiny asked as she sat down

"I couldn't get up on Argo and balance with this belly." Gabrielle cut Xena off, "I think your right Xena. I'll see everyone later."

Slowly the amazon Queen rose to her feet. With the aid of Xena, Gabrielle managed to leave the hut without bumping into anyone.

Settling into the queen's chambers, Gabrielle removed her belt, then attempted to pull her pants off. Xena was over in a flash. "Sit down and I'll get your pants. You gonna sleep in that shirt or you want a shift from your bag?"

"My clothes don't fit me anymore." The bard said in mock dejection, "but one of your will. I need to talk with Tasha; she makes dresses. Maybe she could make a few for me, just until the baby's born."

"She should be able to do something for you. Here you go. Arms up. You get some rest. A few more weeks and you'll have your hands full."

"Thank you Xena." Gabrielle whispered

"No problem. Getting dressed around a baby is hard work."

"I mean for getting me through Harlos' death and the fever and just putting up with all my wickedness and for just being there." The bard hugged the Warrior Princess.

"Your welcome. Now get some sleep."

"Stay with me, just until I fall asleep." Gabrielle pleaded.

"Okay. Your neck stiff?"

"A little."

"Lean up and I'll rub it."

Xena settled in behind the blonde woman and slowly worked on the tense muscles.

"I'm so happy for you Gabrielle. You're going to be a mother." Xena said quietly

"You're going to be an aunt." Gabrielle replied in a sleepy tone

Fighting back a tear, Xena spoke. "This is the closest I'll get to having another baby of my own."

"You'll find a good man to settle down with and raise a few more kids." Gabrielle said.

Shaking her head, "There were complications with Solon's birth. Half of the healers I've been to see tell me that I'll never have children; the other half pray I don't. A few were even cheerful about it." A single tear broke through Xena's defenses.

Looking up at her friend, Gabrielle saw her for a person, not the monster that everyone else saw, but a normal person. Gabrielle couldn't understand why anyone would be happy that a woman couldn't have children. She said the only thing she could think to say. "I'm sorry."

Wiping her eyes, Xena regained her composer. "Thank you Gabrielle." Xena continued to work on her stiff neck. After a few minutes, Gabrielle eyes closed and her breathing became deep and regular.

_She needs this rest, traveling has been rough on her. I'll go have a talk with Tasha, maybe even have something made for me. An aunt shouldn't wear armor and leather; I'll scare the poor kid._ Xena thought as she rose to leave

A knock on the door roused Gabrielle from her nap. "Come in." She uttered in a bare whisper.

"I'm sorry to wake you my queen, but there are matters that require your attention." Salus said as she entered the bedroom.

Rising to her elbows, Gabrielle responded. "It's okay. If I sleep too much now, I'll never sleep tonight. Help me up will you." She extended her arm. "Let me go relieve myself and I'll meet you in the conference hut." Gabrielle waddled towards the bathroom.

Bowing to the queen, Salus left.

A quarter hour later, Gabrielle walked into the large hut. Most of the assembled women were shocked by her appearance: She was clad in only her shift, a light clock, and slippers.

"What?" she asked the crowd, "Haven't any of you ever been unable to get dressed before?"

Spotting the large warrior, she slowly made her way to Xena. Feeling a tap her on her shoulder, Xena leaned over. Gabrielle cupped her hand and whispered something in her ear to be heard over the noise and Xena nodded. Gabrielle now made her way towards the table in the front of the room. As she approached the thrown, Xena slipped out of the hut.

"I now call this meeting to order." Gabrielle shouted above the throng. "What is the first order of business, Ephiny?"

Looking at the smaller woman, she spoke. "The major issue is the queenship. There are some here who wish you to remain in the village and rule as queen. Others want you to abdicate the thrown. Most of us like the current arrangement." She paused to allow Gabrielle to digest this new information. "The village to the north wants to negotiate for passage rights across the corner of our lands, but that's not important."

Tilting her head in thought, the queen asked, "What do they offer in exchange for these passage rights?"

"Didn't you hear me? Some of the amazons want you out of power!" Ephiny nearly screamed

Remaining calm, Gabrielle spoke to the group. "How many of you want me out? Show of hands." About a quarter of the hands. "And how many want me to stay?" Another quarter. "Last question, How many of you want keep things the same?" The remaining members cast their votes.

"Looks like she's still the queen." A voice bellowed from the doorway.

Gabrielle knew that speaker even before looking. "Did you get the nutbread? And the Cider?" She asked

"Of course. You know I never forget your favorite." Xena answered, setting the tray down in front of the bard.

"What if someone wants to be queen?" A large warrior asked "They could challenge you to a fight. You don't look like you'd fair too well." Referring to her unborn child.

Eyeing the newcomer, Gabrielle calmly answered. "All you have to do is beat my champion."

"Who is that?"

"Me." Xena said, the edge on her voice matched the one on her sword. Turning to the group, Xena spoke, "And if anyone here harms Gabrielle or her child, You will have to deal with me. I would not hesitate to level this whole village to find them." Noting a few in the back giggling, she directed her voice towards them, "If you think I'm bluffing, try something."

Noting the tense atmosphere, Gabrielle knew she had to say something. "Xena you promised; no leveling of villages till after the baby's born." She reminded the Warrior Princess in a goofy tone.

"Sorry." Xena replied, then broke out laughing.

The mood of the room lightened a little and the rest of the meeting pasted without incident. No one else mentioned the thrown or the queenship. A delegation was prepared for the northern village and some minor squabbles were settled. As the meeting broke, Gabrielle motioned for Ephiny, Eponin, and Xena to stay.

Waiting for the hall to clear, Gabrielle began her questions. "Who in Tartarus was that belligerent harpy?"

"Gola, she came in shortly after Della. She's a great tracker and fearless warrior." Eponin answered

Xena cut into the conversation. "How serious do you think she is about the thrown?"

Eponin answered "She had made comments in the past about needing a 'real queen' and similar remarks, but nothing substantial."

Shaking her head, Xena pointed out the obvious. "That threat sounded real substantial to me."

"Give me a hand. I need to get up." Gabrielle extended her arms.

Trading glances, the three warriors helped the queen to her feet.

"When are you due? Or are you just going to be pregnant forever?" Eponin joked.

Staring at the woman, "Don't scare me like that please, I can hardly take nine months of this. And by the way aunt Eponin, about a month."

"Will you stay and have the baby in the village?" Eponin asked

Shaking her head, "No my family is expecting us in two weeks. Besides, I couldn't give the nation the time it deserves to rule as the queen."

"Two weeks? Potidia is only six days from here, eight if you take it easy. Are you two stopping in Amphipolis?" Ephiny inquired

"Ya, my mother has some of my old baby clothes in storage there. Hercules and Iolaus are going to meet us there also." Xena answered

"Where is the father going to meet you?" Eponin asked

Looking at the floor, mostly to hide the tears forming in her eyes, "He's not going to meet us anywhere." Gabrielle said softly

Looking at the ceiling in disgust, Eponin blurted out "He ran off when he found out it was his, right? Men, they use you for what they want then leave you."

Gabrielle's memories of Harlos came back to her: The joy and contentment she felt being with him, his smile, his strong arms and soft hands. She ran out of the hut as fast as her pregnancy would allow.

"Gabrielle, COME BACK!" Xena Shouted. Turning to the other two women, "I'll explain about Harlos later." She then took off after the queen. Catching her would be no problem; what she would say was another issue altogether.

Xena found her slumped against a tree near the trail leading out of the village. Tears streamed down her face. She was gasping for air, her lungs burning.

"I guess …I'm not… in any shape… to run." Gabrielle wheezed out.

Stopping a few feet away from her, Xena tried to sooth her friend. "Running's not good for the baby. Eponin doesn't know what happened. She has never been with a man that didn't hurt her in some way; she thinks they're all swine."

Looking into those crystal blue eyes, Gabrielle made a decision. "Xena, I want to leave. Now."

"What about the treaty? What about the thrown? You can't turn your back on your responsibilities to the Amazon Nation." Her tone was harsher than she meant it to be.

"They know the treaty and can handle the negotiation. As for the thrown, let them fight it out." Gabrielle yelled, "I will NOT risk the life of this child for a bunch of hormonal imbalanced, violence for pleasure, psychotic bitches."

Xena cautiously approached the ranting woman. Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, Xena found she had no words.

Turning to face Xena, Gabrielle buried her face into Xena's chest. "I can't deal with this Xena. What should I do?"

"I can't answer that. You must decide between what's best for the nation and what's best for your baby." After a few moments of thought, she added, "Let's get you to bed. Most people can't think straight when they're tired."

Gabrielle looked at Xena as she allowed herself to be led towards the royal chambers. "What would I do without you?" she said, drying her eyes.

"You'd probably be in Potidia bored out of your mind." This brought a laugh to the bard.

Xena awoke at her usual time, sunrise. Seeing Gabrielle still sleeping on her side, Xena quietly dressed in her workout leathers and slipped into the early morning. On her way to the practice grounds, she passed Eponin.

"Eponin, I want you to post two guards at Gabrielle's door. Two people you trust. Tell them that no one but you, me, and Ephiny see her without an escort."

"You have a bad feeling about someone?"

"Nothing concrete, but I would rather be paranoid than have an attack on the queen." The thought of Gabrielle dead sent a shiver down Xena's spine. "Also, they follow her everywhere, and I mean everywhere. She goes to the privy, they shut the door behind her."

"Gottcha." Eponin walked off to carry out Xena's request.

Studying the dozen or so Amazons, Xena realized how wound up she was. _Beating down 12 amazons should do nicely._

"How would you like a shot at the Warrior Princess?" She asked the group

They Amazons circled the lone woman. _12 on 1. They have staffs; all I have is my bare hands. I might break a sweat today._ Xena thought as the first one charged her.

She caught the downward swing of the inexperienced fighter. Jerking the staff, she wrestled it away from her opponent. Xena gave her a glancing blow to the jaw and quickly turned to face the next wave of attackers. The sparring session went on for over an hour. Xena's superior conditioning and stamina eventually won. As the last of the Amazons yielded, Xena heard clapping from behind her.

"Well fought Xena. Think you got enough for one more." Gola said, hefting her staff.

Assuming her normal fighting stance, Xena retorted, "Anything for a fan." The previous night's words still hung in Xena's mind. _Threaten MY NEPHEW will you. Get ready for a battle._

Gola was about as tall as Xena, and had a more muscular build. She wore her shoulder length brown hair tied back. Xena's blue eyes met the dark brown eyes of Gola. Xena took the offensive. She led in with a swing to the right side, which she quickly reversed. Gola blocked the first swing, but almost missed the second blow. _Gods, she's good!_ Xena thought as the Amazon attacked. Xena quickly recognized the fighting style she was using; Draco had used the same style. Wood met wood in a dangerous dance. Both women were highly skilled and neither could gain an advantage for long.

Gola charged, swinging her staff for Xena's head. The Warrior Princess easily ducked the blow and punched Gola in the stomach. She then undercut the woman's legs.

As she stood, Xena remarked, "Don't overextend your swing. Draco had the same problem."

"Who?" Gola asked, but her eyes told a different story.

"Good morning Xena, Who did you beat up?" Gabrielle asked, noting the sweat.

"A dozen amazons and Gola. She fights like Draco, even has his bad habit of overextending her swing." Xena said, stripping off her sweaty leathers. "I need a bath, how about you?"

"Already got one. You want to feel him kick this morning? He's really active." Gabrielle asked. "Did you talk to Tasha? I found five new dresses in my room after the meeting last night." Xena simply nodded

Walking over, she placed a hand on the bard's abdomen. She was immediately rewarded by a strong kick. Tilting her head, Xena looked at her friend. "You sure you didn't mate with a Centaur?"

"Yes, I'm sure. He was very human. I take it my two new friends are your doing. You know they followed me into the bathing room. Hurry up and get washed we're hungry."

"You're always hungry, and yes they are my idea. I told Eponin to use two people she trusted. Only her, me, and Ephiny are allowed past without an escort." She answered, sliding into the tub.

Ten minutes later the pair was walking towards the food hut, guards in tow.

"Any idea on what I should do about the thrown?" Gabrielle asked

Shaking her head, "No, but I know you'll do what you think is best. Go sit with Ephiny, I'll get your meal." Xena told her.

"Yes, mother." Settling her oversized frame down, she turned to Ephiny. "Did you see Xena and Gola fight this morning?"

"Ya, I did. Gola almost bested Xena. She's got skills." Gabrielle's mind fit all the pieces together.

"Xena, she fought you this morning to get an idea on how to defeat you." Gabrielle nearly shouted, ignoring the steaming cereal set in front of her.

"Why? The thrown." Xena asked

"More than that. If she defeats you, she's queen…" Gabrielle saw the light go on in Xena's head.

"…And Draco can sell the amazons into slavery." She finished the bard's thought.

"Eponin, have Salus and Gola meet us in the royal chambers in this afternoon." Gabrielle ordered

Stunned, Eponin looked at her, "Why, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I can't tell you now. Just do it. I'll explain later. Bring three scrolls and quills. Xena, when you finish go get me the scrolls on rights of challenge."

"You've go a plan." Xena noted the gleam in Gabrielle's eye.

"Oh ya." The queen answered, looking at her cereal, "You forgot the brown sugar, Xena"

"Be right back."

The appointed hour had passed and Gabrielle still had not come out of her room.

"What in the name of Artimes are we doing here?" Gola asked impatiently.

Just then the door opened and Gabrielle walked out, the mask under her arm. "Sorry I'm late, but I needed to finish some reading. If I understand the laws of challenge correctly, anyone can challenge for the mask of queen. The reigning queen has the choice of weapons. I choice the scroll."

Six sets of eyes stared at her.

"The challenge is a logic problem. One question, winner takes all." Gabrielle informed them. "I told no one about the question, not even Xena. You three," motioning to Gola, Eponin, and Salus, "Each of you represent a faction. The winner will be chosen on the quality of their answer."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Ephiny asked.

"Yes, I do. You will have one half hour to complete the answer. The question is what is mightier, the sword or the hand that wields it? Xena and Ephiny are in charge until I return."

Xena looked at the queen critically. "Where are you going?"

Patting her belly Gabrielle answered, "He's hungry again. Me and my friends are going for a snack."

The three challengers began to write. Gola finished first, Salus ended about midway through the time, and Eponin finished with a few minutes left. Gabrielle returned just after the time ran out.

"Okay, each of you will read your answer. Written on this scroll," She held it up, "is the correct answer. Gola, read your answer."

"I chose the sword. It can fell the biggest of opponents, and conquer nations."

"Incorrect. Salus, your turn."

"The hand that controls the sword. A sword is only a tool, it requires a skilled hand to make it useful."

"Close, but not quite."

Gola looked at the queen in disbelief. "My queen, those were the only two answers. How can they both be wrong? One of them must be right."

Unrolling the scroll, Gabrielle showed the two guards the answer. "Eponin, what do you have?"

"I chose neither. The mind is the mightiest. It can command the hand to use the sword. It can reason and think whereas the hand and tool can only act."

Holding up her scroll, Gabrielle showed the three the answer. "Neither is mightier, you are correct. Eponin, you have beaten me fair and square. The mask of the Amazons is your."

Shaking her head, "I will not take that mask from you. You are the rightful queen." Eponin said.

Jumping to her feet, Gola roared "Enough of this Centaur dung, I challenge you to a sword fight." She swung at Gabrielle's unprotected head.

CLANG 

Xena had blocked the blow with her own sword. The guards grabbed Gabrielle by the arms and hurried her out of the room. Xena and Gola circled each other slowly; they both knew this was to be a fight to the death. Gola swung at Xena's midsection; the warrior princess blocked the sword, but missed the kick to her ribs. A cracking sound filled her ears. Gola pressed her attack. Steel met flesh as Xena's arm was opened. "Getting slow Xena." Gola said as she stabbed at Xena's left thigh. She knew how Xena fought; thus her down block would cause her blade to cut Xena's right thigh. As the pain flared in her leg, Xena felt a calm settle over her. She knew this feeling; it came to her whenever she fought. Gola was hers.

"Your good. Now watch how Ares chosen does it." Xena snarled as she counter attacked. She advanced, swinging her sword in a sideways figure eight motion. On each downward stroke she struck at Gola, driving the taller woman back. On the fourth eight, she surprised Gola by stopping the upswing and cutting across. The blade bit deep into Gola's stomach, warm blood poured down her leathers and onto the floor. The mortal wound caused Gola to sink to the floor. Xena spun on her heel and rammed her sword into Gola's chest.

"I win." Stated the Warrior Princess.

Xena's sword fell from her hand as she clutched her side and dropped to one knee.

"Are you okay?" Ephiny asked, running over to the kneeling Xena.

"No, I'm pretty sure she broke some of my ribs. Get the healer." Xena asked through clenched teeth. "Where's Gabrielle? Take me to her, please."

"She's down the hall." Ephiny said, sliding under Xena's right side. "Eponin, go get the healer. Bring her to the other room."

"Gabrielle, I think I'm in trouble." Xena said as they laid her down on a spare bed.

Running over to her friend, Gabrielle was sobbing. "Why am I always getting you hurt? This is all my fault."

"Excuse me." The healer said, pushing past Gabrielle. She quickly and carefully removed the armor and leather. Xena turned her and coughed up some blood.

"Xena this is bad. You have at least 2 cracked ribs, one broken rib, gashes on your arm and thigh, and you're bleeding into your lung."

"That's all, I thought it was serious." Xena tried to laugh. Another coughing fit struck, causing her more pain and further injuring her lung.

Looking around, The healer shouted, "I need some room. Everyone out."

Shaking her head "I'm staying." Gabrielle stated.

"Gabrielle, she's about to some really messy things to me. Please wait for me outside." Xena pleaded.

"Alright, but don't even think of dying on me Warrior Princess. You're not getting out of your auntie duties that easily." Gabrielle said

As she walked out of the room, Gabrielle didn't even look at her guards, "Follow me." They trailed her as she left the royal hut and entered the temple of Artimes.

"Artimes, I Gabrielle, Queen of the Amazons, request an audience with you." She shouted into the empty temple.

As a whited robbed form appeared a calm and gentle voice rang out. "What do you request from the Goddess of the Amazons."

"Xena is dying. It was my fault, I ask a favor of you; I ask that you spare Xena's life." Gabrielle simply stated.

"What will you offer in her place?" Artimes asked

"What do you require?"

Looking at Gabrielle, the goddess answered "Your child's life for hers."

"No, but I will trade my life for hers. Just let my baby live, Xena may not be able to have children. Let her raise my son and I will go in her place."

"Why would you take her place; giving up your life for hers?" Artimes asked, "She is 'The destroyer of Nations', a butcher."

"Because she would do the same for me. I own her so much, that I could never repay her. Giving her a child and the life to raise him is the least I can do. Now, do we have a deal?"

"No." The Goddess replied "You will not have to take her place. Your friendship for her is true." Artimes said. "Go to her Queen Gabrielle, you friend needs you." As the goddess vanished in a blue sparkle.

"Thank you Artimes."

At the same time Gabrielle was making her plea for Xena's life, the Warrior Princess was looking down at her body. Jan was working furiously, stitching up Xena's lung. _What in the name of Zeus is going on?_ She thought.

"Zeus has nothing to do with this. Not like you thought it would be, is it?" A voice said

Surprised, she turned to her left and saw a figure, clad in black and wearing an imposing helmet. "Lord Hades." Xena gasped, "Am I dead?"

"Yes, Xena you are. Are you ready for my judgement?" His deep voice resonated

Xena could only nod, so stunned was she.

"Hold it! Xena's mine." A third voice interrupted

Xena knew Aries couldn't let his chosen one go that easy. "Aries, I'm dead. Just accept it, I am."

Hades silenced Aries with a look, "Xena may have been your chosen one in life, but she is mine in death."

"Can't blame me for trying." The god of war lamented, vanishing in a flash of blue light.

"Xena, you did many unspeakable acts as a warlord; you killed countless numbers of men, raided villages and burned them to the ground, and were doomed to Tartarus. However you changed your ways; you protected the innocent, and fought for good. For this you have truly earned your place in the Elysian Fields. Go now, there are some people waiting for you." The god disappeared in a shower of sparks.

Closing her eyes, Xena was filled with a sense of peace. Looking around all she could see was a white light, so pure and intense was this light that she was momentarily blinded by it.

When she heard her name she opened her eyes. She was in a meadow; she felt a gentle breeze on her skin, the warmth of the sun, and standing in front of her was two men. One was a tall, broad shouldered man with dark hair; the other was dark skinned with a shaven head.

"Hi there Xena." The first one said

"Hello sister. How are you?" The second asked

Fighting back the tears of joy, "Lyceus? Marcus?" They nodded "I've missed you two so much" She embraced her brother, then her lover.

"We know. The dead can hear the thoughts of the living. I was worried that you would end up in Tartarus, but you changed your ways before it was too late." Lyceus said. "It's good to know that you'll be here with us for eternity."

Marcus grasped Lyceus' arm, shaking his head. All three of them could hear a voice in the background. "Xena, your time on Earth is not done, someone there needs you more than we do." Marcus stated

"No, Lyceus. There's nothing back there for me. I want to be here with you and Marcus." Xena noted that the light was fading and the air grew colder, "Lyceus, I don't want to go back."

"Xena, she needs you." Lyceus' voice faded away

"We will be together some day." Marcus added, then all was silent.

Xena suddenly felt like she was falling. She fell forever. Tumbling head over heels. She saw her body rushing towards her; instinctively she covered her face.

Xena jerked awake, gasping for air. Her lungs burned and she felt nauseous. Jan quickly turned her onto her side; Xena vomited her lunch into a strategically placed bucket.

"Welcome back to the living." Jan said, "How do you feel?"

Between gulps of air Xena croaked out "Gabrielle."

"I'm right here Xena." Gabrielle said, taking Xena's hand

Gabrielle was crying. "Xena, I thought I had lost you."

"Gabrielle," Xena's voice cracked "water."

"Of course." Gabrielle motioned for a mug; "Here you go." She held the cup to Xena's mouth and slowly poured the cool liquid into Xena's mouth; the warrior princess turned her head and spit out the water to clean out the after taste. She then finished the mug off.

"One minute, I was floating and I was surrounded by this white light and talking to Lyceus and Marcus; the next I felt like I was being slammed back into my body." Xena finished, reaching for the mug of water. Looking thoughtfully at the bard, "I was filled with a sense of peace, like nothing I had ever felt before. It was nothing like that last time I died."

"I know what you mean," Gabrielle noted the puzzled look on Xena's face "Remember when we got caught in the middle of that war between the Mitoan's and Thessalian's," Xena weakly nodded, "and I got caught in the cross fire, and died. Before you brought me back, I saw the same light, heard voices of family members, and had that same sense of peace." Gabrielle felt the tears forming in her forest green eyes. The memories of that day still haunted her.

"The healing, it was like a miracle or something." Cocking her eyebrow, "Where did you go? Eponin couldn't find you in the hallway."

"I was at the Temple of Artimes." Gabrielle answered, "Praying for her to spare your life."

"What did she want in return? A goat?"

"My child." Gabrielle responded

Looking at the still pregnant bard, "Okay, you didn't give him up, so why am I still alive?"

"I offered to take your place. If she spared my child and you." Gabrielle felt the more tears well up.

"Why?"

"Because you would do the same for me." Gabrielle answered truthfully

_Gabrielle was willing to give up her life for me. And asked her son be spared so I could raise him._ This was too much for the battle hardened warrior. She broke down in front of everyone. "Gabrielle, I'm not worth you giving up your life. I'm just an old worn out ex-warlord; you're an amazon queen, a skilled bard…"

"A friend of your." Gabrielle finished her sentence. "Xena, four years ago, you let a wide eyed village girl follow you around. You taught her how to live off the land, how to fight, and what friendship really was; losing you was not an option."

"What did I ever do to deserve you as a friend?" The tears still running down her face.

Shaking her head, "I don't know. Maybe it's your reward for giving up your warlord ways. Artimes said that our friendship was true and that's why I'm still here. Let's get out of here; I'm tired."

"Okay." Was all the warrior could say.

Whispering into Eponin's ear, "I want you guys to get her drunk, so she'll sleep this scare off."

"Sure, after all this, I could use a drink myself." Eponin replied

Gabrielle woke up the next morning and noticed that Xena was still in bed. The empty wineskin in Xena's hand told her everything. _I wonder how many more she 'killed' last night?_ Walking over to the sleeping woman, Gabrielle gently eased the wineskin from Xena's hand. _I didn't wake her, she must have drank all the amazons under the table._ She quietly donned one of her new dresses, a green one with gold trim that accented her eyes. She made her way towards the food hut, hoping someone was sober enough to cook breakfast. The smell of fresh cooked eggs, ham and cereal filled her nostrils as she entered. Two miserable looking warriors noted Gabrielle's approach, but did nothing more than grunt.

"How much did Xena drink? She's still passed out." Gabrielle asked, sitting down to her eggs.

Eponin managed to lift her head and answer, "About 6 or 7 wineskins. How she walked out of here is anyone's guess. We ended up sleeping here. And please don't talk so loud."

"Sorry." Gabrielle whispered, "Try drinking some water. Xena has about four mugs the morning after a drinking binge."

"I'll stick to food, this," holding up her mug "and maybe a stint in the hot springs." Ephiny said, sipping some steaming beverage. "I hate being hung over, I turn into a witch. Little Xenon didn't understand why mommy yelled at him for being loud. He ran in here looking for breakfast and I snapped."

"What's in the mug?" Gabrielle asked

"It's a drink from the lands south of Greece. I think the natives call it java. You want to try it?" she asked, mixing a mug.

"No thank you, but I'll take a mug to Xena." Adding it to the tray she had prepared for the former warlord.

"I think I'll join you in the springs." Eponin croaked out.

Surveying the hung over ladies, "I'll get Xena up and meet you two there."

"Xena, wake up." Gabrielle whispered to the sleeping woman, gently shaking her.

Jerking awake, Xena grabbed her head and moaned. "Gabrielle, let me suffer alone, please."

"Can't do that. Ephiny and Eponin are waiting for us at the hot springs. Come on rise and shine." Gabrielle repeated, "Drink this." Handing Xena a mug

Weakly pushing the mug away, Xena grumbled "No more to drink."

"It's a something that Ephiny made, she calls it Java. You need to drink something, you're dehydrated." Gabrielle forced the mug into Xena's hand.

"Alright, I'll get up. Did you tell them to get me drunk?"

Shrugging, "Ya, I did. I figured after yesterday, you could use a little relaxation."

"I drank eight wineskin of strong amazon wine, I think?" Xena griped as she scanned the floor for her boots.

"Xena."

Looking up at Gabrielle was rough. "What?" Following the bards pointing finger, she spotted her boots, still on her feet. "Thank you. Can we stop for breakfast?"

"Already ahead of you. We really should get you in the hot springs." Gabrielle replied.

The cavern containing the hot springs was warn and humid. Steam could be seen rising from the deep pools. Eponin and Ephiny were already submerged up to their chins when Gabrielle and Xena arrived. "Over here." Eponin said.

"Morning. How are you two doing? I feel like I got run over by a chariot." Xena replied.

Inhaling deeply, Ephiny responded. "I'm doing okay. It's been a while since I tied one on like that. This steam really helps clear your head. You going to join us Gabrielle?"

"I don't know, is this heat going to hurt the baby?" She asked pensively

Shaking her head, "Only if you stay in a while, like we are. If you get out after a few minutes he should be fine." Xena answered.

"Okay then. Move over." Gabrielle began to remove her dress. " I forgot how good this feels." Sliding into the hot water. "We should get you drunk more often."

"No, I don't think so." Xena retorted, "I could barely walk last night."

"How did you manage to walk out of there? We ended up sleeping in the food hut." Ephiny asked, then dunked her head.

"I fell so many times I lost count. And I scared some poor amazons out of their minds. I walked into the wrong hut, at the wrong time, if you know what I mean." Xena stated with a raised eyebrow. "Your back still hurt?"

"Ya, but this heat is loosing it up." Gabrielle answered

The four women sat around in silence, letting the heat and steam work. Gabrielle reluctantly climbed out after five minutes. " I would love to stay longer, but I don't want to boil the baby. I'll meet you guys later." She said as she dressed.

"Where you going?" Xena asked.

"I'm going to have the healer look at my back. It still feels like I strained something. Then I was going to talk to Salus. I feel bad about getting her involved in that challenge yesterday." Gabrielle responded, as she turned to exit the cavern

"Hello there Gabrielle, so you say your backs hurting." Asked Jan. She was one of the few amazons who felt comfortable enough to not call her Queen Gabrielle.

"Ya, I think I strained something. Xena's been rubbing my back for over a month, but even her skills have a limit." Gabrielle answered

Pointing to a table, Jan gave Gabrielle some instructions. "Please remove your dress and sit down on that table. I may need you to lie on your side later. Having you lay on your stomach is out of the question." Jan said in an even, professional tone.

"If you could figure out some way to keep the pressure off the baby I could lay on my stomach. What if we cut a hole in the middle of the table?" Gabrielle suggested.

"That's a good idea, we could then hang the part we cut out for a table under your abdomen." The healer said, walking out of the hut "Wait here while I get a saw and some rope."

After about half an hour, the alterations were complete. Gabrielle was lying on the table, arms stretched over her head. Running her hands slowly over the vertebrae, Jan carefully noted each ones position. After finishing her examination, Jan sat down in front of the queen. "I have good news and bad news, which one first?"

"Good News." Gabrielle said as she sat up

"I found out why your back is hurting."

"And the bad news?"

"I'll have to realign you spine," seeing the shock on Gabrielle's face, Jan quickly corrected herself, "well just one vertebrae. That will hurt like a Bacchae for a few minutes, but should fade to a dull ache. By the next day you'll feel better. I'll give you something for the pain, but one of the side effects is that you'll fall asleep within five minutes. I recommend that you handle any duties you have to perform and have Xena come get me when you're ready. I'll come to the royal chambers so you won't have to walk back. Besides I will need some help with the procedure."

"Okay, I'll see you sometime after dinner." Gabrielle said as she pulled her dress over her head.

"Salus, I'm glad I caught up to you. I wanted to apologize for putting you in the middle of that fight yesterday." Gabrielle said to the amazon.

"You did what you thought best." Salus remarked

Shaking her head, "I had no right to place you in danger."

"You're the queen, you can order us into battle. Don't worry about every little thing, or all you'll have is regrets." Salus said as she walked towards the hunting party.

Gabrielle started to say something, but snapped her jaws shut. Salus had just taught her the first lesson about leadership: Don't second-guess what you have to do.

_Time to find Xena and get my back broken. _She thought as she walked towards the royal hut.

"Okay, Xena could you help me with this table? I'll need it for the procedure."

Looking at the hole, Xena asked, "What happened to the middle?"

"We hung it under the opening. I needed some way to allow Gabrielle to lay on her stomach, without being on her stomach. She thought up the idea, she's really smart." Jan answered.

"She's saved me a few times with her smarts." Xena said, picking up her end of the table

Five minutes later the table was in the royal hut and everyone was receiving instructions.

"Eponin, you and Xena will pull on her shoulders and legs; I'll align her spine. Gabrielle, I'm going to rub this horse liniment on your back to loosen the muscles. This will hurt for a day or so, but you should be able to walk out of the village day after tomorrow. Everyone ready?" Nods from the women, "Gabrielle, are you ready?"

"Yes." She braced herself for the pain

"Relax, or this will hurt ten times as much" Jan tried to calm the young mother-to-be.

Xena gripped the underside of Gabrielle's shoulders; while, Eponin wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Okay pull!"

Xena and Eponin performed perfectly, stretching Gabrielle enough to allow Jan to easily align the vertebrae. The pain caused Gabrielle to scream; the hair on Xena's neck stood on end. She hated seeing Gabrielle in pain, even if it was for her own good.

As the realigned queen sat up, Jan spoke "Drink this Gabrielle. You'll feel better." handing over a mug.

Gabrielle made a face, "This stuff tastes horrible."

"How's the back?" Eponin asked

Stifling a yawn, "It's hurting like a tooth ache." As she stood, Gabrielle nearly tipped over. Only the fast reflexes of Xena kept her from hitting the ground. "I think I should go to bed. I will see everyone tomorrow."

Gabrielle was asleep just after her head hit the pillow.

After the three returned the table to Jan's hut, they retired to the food hut; Ephiny joined them a few minutes later. None of them ordered anything remotely alcoholic; even Xena skipped her usual glass of port.

"Okay Xena, Who is Harlos and how does he figure into Gabrielle's baby." Eponin asked, setting her glass of hot cider down.

Drinking her own cider, Xena looked over the assembled women. "Harlos was a man we met about eight months ago, near the village of Hulmet. He helped save the town by delaying Soox's raiders long enough for us to evacuate the women and children. He died in the battle, shot in that back by Soox. Gabrielle fought him, and almost won."

"Eight months ago..." Ephiny thought "That would be about the time Gabrielle got pregnant." Ephiny's eyes lit up; Xena nodded

Eponin still did understand. "So he died about the time Gabrielle conceived. So what?"

"Eponin, he died the day after Gabrielle conceived." Xena said, "Harlos is the father. That's why he won't be meeting us."

Looking at the table Eponin now regretted what she said to Gabrielle. "Xena, I had no idea. I should apologize to Gabrielle when she wakes up."

"You two want to hear the best part of this love story?" The Amazons nodded. "The raiders carried daggers coated with the blood of their sick. She was injured by one of these daggers, it was meant for me. She saved my life, but she got very sick." The pain of these memories forced Xena to stop for a moment, "Every cure I tried on her failed. I couldn't save her life. So one night Gabrielle heard Harlos' voice and he told her to tell me about his scroll; he had the cure for that fever written down. He saved Gabrielle from beyond the grave."

"That is so spooky, in a romantic sense." Ephiny said

Rising from the table, Xena spoke "I'm going to check on Gabrielle. See you two tomorrow."

Entering the hut, Xena dismissed the guards. "I'll watch her tonight. I think you two can relax, now that Gola's not around" Sitting down next to the sleeping bard, Xena just looked at her. Gabrielle was snoring softly. Xena chuckled to herself, _Even the Queen of the Amazons snores. Sleep well Gabrielle._

Xena silently slipped out of her leathers and donned a shift from her saddlebags. The second bed creaked as she settled her large frame onto it and pulled the blankets over her head. As tired as she was, sleep eluded her; questions keep popping into her mind. _What will Gabrielle do after the baby's born? Will she want to stay at home or go back out with me? What if she doesn't want anything to do with me after this?_ The questions swirled around her brain in a hurricane of doubt. Even though she knew Gabrielle would never leave her, Xena still worried. After more than an hour of questions with no answers, she finally she entered the land of Morpheus.

"Xena! Wake up. There's a problem!" Gabrielle nearly screamed

Reacting before she was fully awake, Xena grabbed her sword and scanned the room. There was no one else present.

Kneeling down next to the bard, "What's the matter? The baby coming early?" Xena hoped this was not the case.

Shaking her blond head "Worse, I can't move my legs." Tears began rolling down her face "Xena! I CAN'T MOVE MY LEGS! I'M PARALYZED!"

"I'll get help. Stay here!" Xena said, jumping to her feet.

_Where am I going to go, __**I'M PARALYZED**_ Gabrielle though, but held her tongue.

Running into the Village Square, Xena shouted, "We need some help in the Royal Chambers. Now! Gabrielle's in trouble!"

Jan was the first to answer the call for help. "Somebody boil some water! We'll need some blankets." Turning to the taller woman, "Xena how early is she? The baby wasn't due for a month, right?"

Taking a deep breath, Xena explained. "It's not the baby. She says she can't move her legs."

Jan turned to the racing amazons, "Wrong emergency. No baby." The women stopped their frantic activities and returned to their normal duties.

"I think I know what the problem is." Jan started strolling towards the royal hut.

"Can we walk any slower? Gabrielle is paralyzed." Xena snapped

Stopping to look at the anxious warrior, "Xena, relax. I know what's wrong. It's a common side effect of the pain killer." She continued the walk towards the hut.

"Hello Gabrielle, you say that you're paralyzed." Jan said as she entered the room.

Through the tears, Gabrielle could only nod.

Walking to the queen's bare feet, Jan held out her hand. "Xena, give me your dagger."

Four eyes stared at her. Gabrielle found her voice, "Excuse me, HER DAGGER!"

Looking into Gabrielle's forest green eyes, "Trust me Gabrielle. If I were going to hurt you, I wouldn't need a dagger."

Xena pulled the dagger out of her breastplate and cautiously handed over the blade. Jan took it and lightly ran the tip down the soul of Gabrielle's foot. The toes curled in reflex. Gabrielle couldn't believe what she saw.

"You see, your toes couldn't curl if you were paralyzed. The painkiller I gave you also causes numbness in the legs. You can walk, but I highly discourage that. At least for today. The numbness should be gone tomorrow."

"Jan, how can I ever thank you?" Gabrielle said, the joy could be heard in her voice.

"Just don't walk today and that will be enough."

"What about the bathroom, can I walk there?"

Jan thought about it. "Only if Xena or someone else is helping you. Your legs are going to feel funny if you walk on them, so try not to walk more than necessary"

"Jan, I'm... uh... sorry I snapped at you. It's just that I get kind of protective about Gabrielle, and you didn't seem too concerned about her, and.." Xena tried to explain

"Don't sweat it Xena. I know how much you care about Gabrielle." Jan let Xena off the hook.

The Next Morning, Inside the Royal Hut

"Gabrielle, Wake up." Xena gently shook the bard's shoulder.

Without opening her eyes, Gabrielle asked, "Did you bring something to eat?"

"Ya, but we need to get going if we're going to make Amphipolis in three days." Xena said

Gabrielle slowly sat up. Her legs felt like pins and needles, but she took it as a good sign. "While I go to the bathroom, you pack up our things."

"How do your legs feel?" Xena asked as Gabrielle waddled towards the bathroom

"They tingle a little, like when they fall asleep. Nothing that I can't handle."

"No numbness or anything?" Xena wanted to be sure

"I'm fine." Gabrielle reassured her, "Could you find a dress for me to wear?"

"Sure. How about the blue one?"

"If it fits me, I'll wear it." Gabrielle answered from the other room.

"I think that Ephiny and Eponin want to see you before you leave." Xena stated as Gabrielle returned. "They said something about a gift."

"I hope it's something that the baby could use." Gabrielle's eyes lit up, "Did they tell you what it is?"

Xena shook her head, "Nope. All I know is that they said that you would appreciate it."

As they finished their meal, Eponin opened the door. "Gabrielle, on behalf of the nation, I want to give you these two gifts." She stepped to the side and motioned to a cradle. The headboard was inlaid with carvings of horses running through a field. The bed area was covered by a blue blanket and had a pivot at both ends to allow it to rock.

Gabrielle was stunned by this gift. She ran over to the warrior and hugged her as hard as she could. "Oh Eponin, It's beautiful."

"That's not all. Look out the window."

Walking to the window on the far side of the room, Gabrielle saw a wagon hitched to Argo. It had two wide wheels to allow for easy travel over rough roads and a shade over the seat. There was a small cargo area behind the seat, she assumed for the cradle.

"We thought that you might be tired of walking." Eponin simply stated.

"I don't know what to say. This is just too much." Gabrielle said. "Thank you."

Xena looked at the cart, "How did you ever get Argo to stand still long enough to hook that to her?"

"We bribed her." Noting the questioning look from the tall warrior, "Amazing what a dozen apples will get you."

An hour after leaving the village, Xena stopped the wagon to let Argo rest. Helping Gabrielle from the seat, she figured it was time to get some answers. "Gabrielle, I need to ask you a question." The normally fearless woman hesitated.

"Okay, what is it?"

"I need to know what you plan to do after the baby is born. Are you going to settle down, or continue traveling with me?" Xena asked

"I was going to stay in Potidia for at least a year, after that, I don't know." Gabrielle answered, "Maybe you could stay too. I know Hercules would love to see you. I think he still has feelings for you."

"I'm not sure I could. I've been on the road since I was 16" Xena commented, " But the idea of settling down with the son of Zeus doesn't sound all that bad."

"Then it's settled; you can stay with my family as long as you want." Gabrielle said

As Xena opened her mouth to accept the offer, a band of raiders came crashing out of the underbrush.

"Hello Xena, you miss me?" The leader asked

"Soox." Xena gasped in disbelief, "Your dead"

"We made a deal with Aries; our lives for yours." The deceased warlord explained

Before she could react, one of the ghost riders kicked Gabrielle in the face. Xena watched as her best friend fell to ground. Gabrielle's green eyes were open in a death stare.

_This can't be happening! How could Aries let these guys out?_ Xena thought as Soox grabbed her shoulder and softly said, "Wake up. Xena, wake up."

Xena jerked upright and clutched at the hand.

"Xena, relax. Your safe." Hercules said, trying to calm the woman. "You fell asleep."

"Sorry, Herc. I was having a nightmare about a dead warlord."

"You okay? Gabrielle asked to see you." The demigod asked

Xena nodded and stretched her arms, "How is she?"

"She wants to get some sleep, but the aunt and grandparents won't leave." Hercules stated with a smile

"Alright, everyone that doesn't have a newborn baby, out." Xena ordered, as she entered Gabrielle's room.

Closing the door after the last person, Xena turned to the new family. "He is so cute. He has his fathers eyes."

"Ya, he does. What are you going to do? You going to stay or go live with your mother, or go back out on the road?"

"I think I'll stay, if the man of the house says it's okay." Xena answered

Looking at her friend with a puzzled expression, "You know dad doesn't mind having you around." Gabrielle said

"Not your father, the other man of the house." Xena corrected Gabrielle, as she picked up the baby

"You're the first person to pick him up and he didn't cry about it. You're staying"

The End.


End file.
